1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic equipment including a touch sensor placed on a screen of a display part and instructions are input in response to depression thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a CRT touch switch apparatus disclosed in JP-A-63-034635 (specifically on page 1), which is a conventional example of an electronic equipment relating to the present invention, the apparatus includes a touch switch part in which plural switches are placed on a display part in matrix shape, switch detecting means for detecting operations of the switches of the touch switch part, and display movement means for detecting a direction in which the touch switch part is traced by the switch detection means and moving the switches.
Also, in a grope operation apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2001-154766 (specifically at paragraph [0005] and in FIG. 1), which is another conventional example of the electronic equipment relating to the present invention, the apparatus includes a display device having a display screen, a touch panel provided on the display screen and outputs position information indicating a contact point on the touch panel at which an operator touches, identification means for identifying an action commanded by touching at the touch panel by the operator in response to the position information and controller for outputting a control signal in response to output of the identification means. In the grope operation apparatus, the identification means is constructed so that each area of four corners of the touch panel is set to the end and the contact point moving from one end to another end is detected based on the position information and the action commanded by the operator is identified by the movement start end and the movement completion end of the contact point detected.
However, in the conventional electronic equipment, there was a problem that a reference position of an operation for specifying a reference value for increasing or decreasing what amount of an adjustment value controlled by depression of the touch sensor (in which corresponds to the touch switch of the CRT touch switch apparatus disclosed in JP-A-63-034635, or to the touch panel of the grope operation apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2001-154766) from the present value cannot be identified. That is, in the CRT touch switch apparatus disclosed in JP-A-63-034635 described above, a direction in which the touch switch part is traced could be detected, but the amount of change in increase or decrease from the reference value could not be set. Also, in the grope operation apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2001-154766, the action commanded by the operator could be identified by the movement start end and the movement completion end of the contact point of the touch panel, but the amount of change in increase or decrease from the reference value could not be set.